Prophetic Changes
by Commander-Penguin
Summary: A new prophet emerges. {Canon has been twisted. No hate, no flaming. If you have nothing nice to say, say nothing.}
1. Chapter 1

Daisy wasn't at all sure what had happened, but she knew one thing. There was something she needed. A tablet. Like... a hunk of rock, with little symbols carved all over it. Which is why the girl was on a bus headed to the middle of nowhere. Taking a deep breath, the blonde tried to gather her thoughts. She was only seventeen years old, and she was getting odd glances from people around her. After all, what high schooler ends up on a bus at one in the morning? Giving a small smile to an elderly woman near her, Daisy pulled her peacoat tighter around her, looking down at the grimy floor that her feet rested on. There was no heat on this bus to hell, and she was bundled up with a coat and some gloves she had swiped from her mother before she had left the house without a word. But her mother wouldn't worry. Or care.  
She sighed, shaking the thoughts away as she reached into her backpack, pulling out the last of her food: a granola bar and an apple. Swallowing hard, she looked around. The bus seemed to be suspended in space, all around it was darkness, as if no one else was on the road at this ungodly hour. The windows were glazed with frost, cracked a bit. Without warning, the bus stopped, the brakes screeching, making the passengers wince.  
The old woman got up, and slowly made her way to the exit, thanking the driver as she climbed down the steps. The man began to close the door, but stopped as someone began to board. A burly man in a business suit, who gave Daisy a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She blushed as their eyes met, and looked down suddenly, shoving a piece of granola bar into her mouth.  
'Don't sit by me, don't sit by me, no, no, no, no...' She thought, closing her eyes as she chewed. Peeking a bit, she bit her tongue as she saw the man sitting across the aisle from her, staring her down. He was substantially older than her, but that wasn't what bothered her. He seemed...dark. His aura. He cracked a smile, and Daisy scooted away, looking out her window, but she could feel his eyes on her. She brushed her gold curls over her eyes, praying he would leave her alone. She wasn't dressed promiscuously, she was wearing jeans and hiking boots, and her long hair fell past her shoulders. Her green eyes were squeezed shut as she put the last piece of granola in her mouth, swallowing it quickly.  
In a sudden spurt of bravery, she looked up, meeting his gaze.  
"What is your problem?" She asked the man, and he chuckled darkly, getting to his feet. She watched with wide eyes as he disappeared into black smoke, then he was gone. Leaping up, she looked around for him, but she barely had a second before a harsh groaning sound echoed around the bus, and then everything went black as the entire world was flipped on its head. In reality, it was the bus, being flunf into the air, rolling several hundred feet before screeching to a halt.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy blinked awake before letting out a grunt of pain as she attempted to move, but found her legs were pinned.  
"Help." Her quiet voice went nowhere. She saw the lights of the bus flickering, giving off sparks, and she could smell gasoline.  
"Help me! Help me!" She began to scream and wriggle, but she could feel her legs, broken beneath the hunks of metal that held her.  
"Please..." She whimpered, tears streaming from her eyes.  
And then she heard it. And saw it, actually. A blazing white light, a scream of pain, then feet, crunching glass.  
"No, no! Please, don't hurt me!" She screamed, covering her face with her arms. Scratches and blood covered her entirely, making her seem tiny and pitiful. A shadow fell across her, and she looked up. Above her stood a man. A man with mussed, dark hair, and a trenchcoat. And effortlessly, this man leaned down, and hauled the metal off of her, and picked her up without a word.  
"Angel." Was the word that fell from Daisy's lips, and the man looked down at her, and nodded. He didnt speak to her as he began to carry her from the rubble. Daisy struggled to keep her eyes open, but the pain was so intense that she let out a whine. Then... all pain left her. Opening her eyes, she caught sight of the man's fingers on her forehead, and took in a shaky breath.  
"You are a prophet. I will take you somewhere safe." He said, and Daisy's eyes widened.  
"A what? N-No, I need to find the tablet... Please, I need to find the tablet." She began to struggle, and he let her down.  
"I am very sorry about this." He said, grabbing her head, and touching her forehead with a finger. Daisy felt overwhelming fatigue cover her, and her legs gave out, leaving her to crumple to the floor as she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

She dreamed that she died, a knife in her chest without mercy. When Daisy woke, she could still feel the cold metal against her skin, but there was nothing there. She moved only a bit, realizing that she was in an actual bed, with a comforter, and pillows, and everything. Looking around, she swallowed hard, her face pale. She was in a bedroom, fully made up with living materials, and a set of clothes on the endtable. Getting up slowly, she put her bare feet on the floor, gasping as she realized that her coat, her gloves, and her boots were gone. That, and all her wounds were healed. Leaping up, she noticed that there were no widows, only lamps. Trying to keep calm, she picked up the clothes on the table, and frowned as she saw that, not only were they clothes made for a man, but they were a good bit bigger than she. A pair of sweatpants and a plain grey pullover. Opting only the sweatshirt, she pulled it on, biting her lip as it fell over her thighs, thankful for her jeans to cover the rest of her legs. Where was that angel man from before? Had she dreamed it all?  
Before she could answer her question, the door creaked open, and she reached for her backpack, which had been set on the floor. Scooping it up, she pulled out a kitchen knife that she had taken from home, holding it out in defense as the door opened all the way, revealing a very, very tall man with longer hair that brushed his shoulders. He wore a tee shirt and jeans, and he held up his hands in surrender.  
"Hey, hey, woah, calm down. It's alright, I won't hurt you. I'm Sam." He said, but Daisy wasn't convinced, her arm faltering only a bit.  
"Where am I?" She asked, her voice cracking.  
"Just put down the knife-" Sam started, taking a step forward, but Daisy pointed the knife at his chest.  
"Where. Am. I?!" She cried at him. She did not expect what happened next. Sam lunged at her, grabbing her wrist and knocking the knife away and shoving her back.  
"Calm down." He said, but she struggled against him.  
"Where's the angel?! I want to talk to him! Let me go!" She cried. Sam frowned, letting go of her.  
"Cas isn't here, he left earlier. He said you were a prophet. You're Daisy Eidler, right?"  
Daisy stopped trying to escape, and nodded.  
"How do you know?" She asked softly, stepping back.  
"Are you like that man on the bus? Are you going to kill me?"  
Sam sighed, and shook his head.  
"Come on. Dean and Kevin will want to see you."


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy pulled her arms into her sweatshirt as she began to follow Sam out into the hallway.  
"Dean and I hunt things. Like the thing that wrecked the bus you were, like the things that scare little kids in stories. Kevin is like you. A prophet." He explained, but Daisy didn't really react. She paused every few feet to look at the walls, at the strange symbols that were carved there, but she caught up.  
"I knew it was all true. Do you have the angel tablet?" she asked.  
"Do you know Winchester?"  
Sam stopped, and cocked his head.  
"It's my last name. Dean and I are Winchesters." He said. "Why? How do you know us?"  
Daisy shrugged, the sleeves of the huge sweater swinging a bit.  
"I heard your name in a vision I had. Also the angel tablet."  
Sam opened his mouth to speak, but shook his head as he lead her down a spiral staircase, to what had to be the main room. Huge, glamorous, beautiful, lined with books. Along with two men sitting at a table, looking disgruntled as they sipped coffee.  
"Daisy, this is Dean-" Sam pointed to the older of the two. The man nodded, a steely expression on his face suddenly as he studied her, as if she was a bug, and he was deciding whether or not he wanted to squash her.  
"And Kevin." He motioned to the other, who actually smiled, the first she'd seen since she had woken up.  
"And this is Daisy." He said, and she nodded, nervous.  
"Hi." She said, looking down. Glancing up at Sam, she took a deep breath.  
"When can I leave?" She asked, and he smiled a bit.  
"You ran away from home, Daisy. you're on the missing person's list." He replied, and she sighed.  
"What if I don't want to go home?"  
Sam shrugged, and Dean piped up.  
"You're stuck here for now, kid. Sam and I are on call, and we gotta leave in a few minutes. Kevin, you're on babysitting duty." He said, and Kevin sighed. Daisy gave an indignant look, crossing her arms under the sweatshirt.  
"I'm seventeen, not a kid." She said, but backed down as Dean looked at her. The man got up and left the room, Sam following him. Daisy sighed, watching him go before sitting down in one of the chairs. She threaded her arms back into the sleeves, pushing them up.  
"So... You're a prophet too?" She heard the voice, and looked up at Kevin, who was watching her intently.  
"Apparently. Big flashing lights, agonizing pain, and poof. I'm a prophet, I guess." She felt like she was going to cry any minute now, and she didn't even care if he saw her. She heard his sigh, and his awkward tapping on the table.  
"I know the feeling." He said. Daisy looked up, wiping her eyes.  
"You live here with them?" She asked. "Isn't it bad?"  
"Yeah, I live here. It isn't that bad, actually. They leave a lot."  
Daisy nodded slowly.  
"Am.. am I going to be stuck here?" She asked.  
"Well, someone did try to kill you. If you want to go back out there, you can, but I wouldn't." Kevin replied, but Daisy simply groaned, holding her head in her hands.  
"There's actually a lot to do around here. Come on. I'll show you."


	5. Chapter 5

After a few days, Daisy grew comfortable in the bunker, but that was because Sam and Dean weren't there. Kevin showed her the ins and outs, the secret hiding places, libraries, garage, everything. The day he showed her the garage, she hovered beside a vintage Mustang, her fingers dancing over the cherry red paint job. Kevin sat in a bright green roadster near her, pretending to drive it.  
"I can't drive." Daisy said, alert to every noise. She was paranoid like a squirrel, looking around.  
"Really?" Kevin asked, sitting up to look at her. She still didn't have clothes of her own, so she was wearing one of Sam's plaid shirts, without his knowing, of course. She had snuck into the laundry room while they were still away, and actually done some of it.  
"Yeah. I dunno, my mom was too busy to teach me, I guess." She said, opening the door and climbing in the mustang.  
"Dean might teach you, if you ask." He said, and Daisy laughed.  
"He looked like he wanted to eat me when he saw me."  
"You can't blame him, he doesn't trust supernatural creatures."  
Daisy sighed, and looked down.  
"You could ask Sam. He actually likes us." Kevin suggested, and she shrugged.  
"I don't know, what's the point of having the license if we can't use it? Aren't we stuck here?" She asked, but she didn't give him a chance to answer as she heard a door.  
"They're back." She told Kevin, who sighed, and got out of the car. Daisy followed him gracefully, frowning as he grabbed a squirt gun from the table by the garage door.  
"What's that for?" She asked, keeping behind him. He didn't answer, he just kept walking. She could hear their names being called, and then the unmistakable sound of a gun being loaded. Kevin led daisy up the stairs, water gun held at the ready as the door was flung open. Kevin gave a war cry, pulling the trigger and soaking Dean, who gave a shout, throwing his gun aside and grabbing both prophets by their collars, hauling them into the room. Daisy squeaked in fear, trying to writhe away, and Dean let her go immediately, letting her fall to the floor. She backed away, and Kevin pulled away from Dean, dropping down beside her and pulling her up slowly.  
"I wasn't gonna hurt you, Daisy." Dean said, watching her as she tried to calm down. Kevin put an arm around her shoulders just as Sam came into the room with containers of food, and a plastic bag in his arms.  
"What's going on?" He asked, and Dean tried to explain, and so did Kevin at the same time. Sam looked at Daisy, who shook her head. Dean glared, and took one of the boxes from Sam.  
"You know what? fine." He said calmly before turning and storming away.  
"Why doesn't he like me?" Daisy asked, picking at the sleeve of her shirt.  
"It isn't that he doesn't, it's just that he's hesitant," Sam said, then frowned.  
"is that my shirt? "


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was going smoothly two days later. Sam and Daisy actually cooked, Daisy convinced Dean to teach her to shoot, and Kevin seemed to really take to her. The two were nearly inseparable now, and Daisy had begun learning a foreign language. She was laying on the floor in the library, again wearing one of Sam's sweatshirts because she felt comfortable and safe in it. she flipped the page of the archaic Latin book, looking up as she heard the door open, and saw Sam and Dean sit down at a table near her.  
"Daisy." Dean said, and the petite girl got up slowly. She saw Sam smile at her ensemble, and rolled her eyes as she sat down. Dean looked disapproving, and as Sam's smile faded, so did he.  
"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, looking up at them anxiously, her blonde braids falling over her shoulders as she wrung it.  
"Not wrong, really..." Sam began.  
"You just haven't done... prophet-y stuff since you've been here, kid." Dean finished, and Daisy blushed.  
"It doesn't work like that." She said shyly, looking down at her bare feet.  
"Then how does it work?" He asked. "Kevin has been working his tail end off, and you've been floating around here all happy princess."  
"Kevin and I don't function the same way. He's a prophet. I am prophetic." Daisy snapped.  
Sam and Dean exchanged a look, and Daisy sighed, pulling a small notepad from her pocket.  
"Look." She began to flip through it. In it, there were dozens of drawings and scribbles, all incredibly detailed.  
"I can only see the future and the answers when I sleep. I knew you would think I was just taking advantage of you if I was just sleeping all day, but if that's what you want me to do..." She watched as Sam looked through it, and frowned as he came to the drawing of herself with the knife in her chest.  
"Daisy, what's this one?" He asked, holding it out to her. She bit her lip, staring at it.  
"It... it's how I die." She whispered. The knife looked so strange, though. It was long, and slender. Not unlike a nail. It practically glowed, even in the pen drawing.  
"I just don't know who kills me." She pointed to the knife.  
"What is that?" She asked.  
Dean rubbed his jaw, and sighed.  
"It's an angel blade. We aren't gonna let some angel show up here and stab you, kid." He said, but she simply shook her head.  
"Never have any of my visions been changed. I don't know if they can be." She confessed.


	7. Chapter 7

Of course, now that Sam and Dean knew about her gift, how it was used, and the circumstances of her death, she was kept under lock and key, and almost always drugged to keep her sleeping and seering. She was allowed out whenever she wanted, but someone would have to make sure the door was locked whenever she was in her room. The bunker was quieter now, without her. The Winchesters left all the time, leaving Kevin to care for Daisy.  
The girl wandered out of her room in the sweater that Sam had gotten for her so she would stop wearing his. Carefully, she climbed down the stairs, still drowsy as she nearly fell.  
"Kevin?" She called, not seeing him in the main room.  
"Hello?" Wandering the lower floor, she walked up to the front door, her hand on the lock. She bit her lip as she noticed that it was unlocked, and she slowly turned the knob, slowly pushing it open. Sitting out in front of the door, she found Kevin, who looked shocked.  
"Daisy? What are you doing out here, it isn't safe for you." He gripped her by the wrists, making her jump nervously.  
"I don't want to sleep, Kevin, I just want to sit out here!" She said softly. The boy sighed, and helped her out, then eased her into the grass, sitting beside her. She leaned against him, looking up at the sun she hadn't seen in so long.  
"It's nice..." She mumbled, even though it was frigid. She began to shiver, even though she didn't feel it entirely. Kevin sighed, putting an arm around her.  
"You're so needy." He muttered, jokingly. She smiled, burying her face in his shoulder.  
"You ought to be used to it, Kev." She mumbled, and he chuckled softly.  
"I am. Don't worry about it, kid. Come on, you need to get inside." He started to get up, pulling her with him.  
"I'm not a kid, you know." She said, turning away from him to watch the sky as he fiddled with the lock on the door.  
"then quit acting like one." She said, turning her head toward him, smiling as she watched him. He looked up as well, starting a smile but it turned into a look of horror.  
"Daisy, move!" He shouted, but when she turned to look, she let out a scream of pain. In front of her stood a woman with a blade in hand, jamming it into Daisy's stomach. Kev stood there, paralyzed, but just as he started to move, the woman evaporated, leaving Daisy to collapse in a heap, gasping for air.  
Kevin bolted to her side, pulling her into his lap, stroking her hair and pressing down on the wound. With a cry of pain, her body jerked sharply, and she began to whimper.  
"K-Kevin... Don't hurt Kevin..." She whispered, barely coherent as she clutched his arm. She heard a dull roar, then slamming and shouting. Her body was jostled, and she could hear Sam and Dean shouting, then her body was hoisted into the air. Looking up, she saw Sam, and heard his voice like she was underwater.  
"Come on, Daisy, stay with us!" He was saying as he carried her into the bunker.  
"This...Isn't how... I..." She tried to speak, but it was more of a choking noise as her eyes fluttered shut.


End file.
